


Blame It On Daddy Yankee

by emeraldcitydowntowngirl



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Band, Fluff, M/M, i love ashlee simpson a lot, read this please it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldcitydowntowngirl/pseuds/emeraldcitydowntowngirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Patrick works part-time playing live music at parties held by rich old people, and he meets Joe, a mixologist, at one of those parties. </p><p>(and then cuteness ensues, just because that's how these things go)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It On Daddy Yankee

Patrick hates stairs.

And he especially hates stairs when he has to climb them outside in 90 degree weather, while he carries all of his equipment by himself. Add that to the fact that Patrick sweats _very_ easily, and it equals disaster.

Patrick works part time playing live music at parties; Most of the parties are for old, rich people (because usually a DJ works just fine for, like, _fun_ parties), and this one was no different. An elderly couple had called him in the middle of the night a week ago, frantic because they just found out their son was getting married, and they _had_ to hold a small get-together, and they had heard his rendition of “First Day Of My Life” at so-and-so’s party, and they _needed_ him to play it at their get-together, and, well, who was Patrick to say no?

But when Patrick reaches the top of the stairs, his breath is practically taken away (and it’s not because of his asthma, although that’s seriously threatened). The theme of the party was “Starry Night” and the entire place was decorated with fairy lights. It was only now starting to get dark outside, so the lights were starting to show. There was a bonfire going on the other side of the backyard, a couple of steps down from the other side of the porch, and the smell of food was wafting in from the kitchen, through the windows.

He looks around to ask someone where he can set up, and eventually he bumps into a guy who’s fairly attractive. He’s got some stubble on his chin, and he’s with a woman with dark, black bangs, who’s wearing a yellow dress. They match the theme, since the guy’s wearing a navy shirt, so Patrick guesses that they’re the couple getting married.

“Hey, er, do you happen to know where I can set up my music equipment?” Patrick asks, and guy-who-also-looks-like-he’s-wearing-eyeliner grins “Oh, you’re Patrick? ‘Sup man, I’m Pete, and this is my fiancée, Ashlee,” Pete holds out his hand, and Patrick shakes it politely, before shaking Ashlee’s hand as well. Pete’s facial expressions brighten, and then he looks down at  Ashlee’s stomach. “Oh, wait, and this is Bronx.”

He taps Ashlee’s stomach, and Ashlee rolls her eyes, although there’s no heat behind it. In fact, she looks almost ecstatic. “ _Technically_ we don’t know their gender yet, but…” She shrugs, and she doesn’t finish her sentence. She peers around, and points to a corner near to the sliding glass door “Here, I think this will be okay? Pete, check and make sure Patrick can plug in all of his stuff?” And then Pete runs off to make sure that everything’s alright.

“I’m sorry that this is really sudden,” Ashlee says, brushing her hair out of her eyes “But anyways, thanks for being here, Pete and I really appreciate it.” She smiles, and then points over to another guy on the corner of the porch. He’s setting up a station to serve drinks. “Our friend Joe is over there mixing drinks, so feel free to go over there whenever you want”

Pete comes back, and gives Patrick a thumbs up “You’re good to go, man. Thanks for agreeing to come, my parents were… uh, super impressed by your take on “First Day Of My Life”, and that’s like, _our_ song, so-“ “Oh my god, I fucking love that song” Ashlee sighs happily, and Pete laughs. “Yeah, what she said. So anyways, just do your thing man” Pete says, and then Patrick nods “Sure thing. It was nice meeting you two”

Pete’s parents call Pete for something, so he scurries off, and someone named Jessica calls for Ashlee in the kitchen, so Patrick starts setting up his amps.

By the time that Patrick’s all set up with his microphone and his guitar, he starts to feel a little thirsty, and well, Ashlee did say that he could help himself to something whenever he wanted, so he strolls over to the station.

“Hey, what can I get ‘cha?” The guy with curly hair asks, and then he looks up with a polite smile.

And, okay, Patrick’s really into brown eyes. Because brown eyes are beautiful, and they’re dark and mysterious, and there’s so many shades of brown, depending on the light, and brown eyes are just extremely gorgeous. But fuck, this guy has the nicest and clearest blue eyes Patrick’s ever seen in his life.

“Uh… um…” Patrick stutters, and the guy gives a genuine smile at Patrick’s nervousness. Patrick’s still staring into Blue Eyes’s eyes (he’s just gonna call him Blue Eyes), but he averts his gaze for a second and looks down at the array of drinks “Can I get a water?” He asks, although he’s in the mood for whiskey- He’s singing, it wouldn’t be a good idea to drink whiskey yet.

“Sure thing” Blue Eyes says, and then he bends down and reaches for a water bottle in the cooler. And no, Patrick doesn’t check out his ass… obviously.

“You’re playing music?” Blue Eyes asks, and Patrick nods. Blue Eyes hands over the cold water bottle, and Patrick says “I’m mostly playing oldies, but do you have any requests?”

Blue Eyes brings his hand up to his chin to think, and god, he shouldn’t look cute doing that, but he does, and Patrick’s never felt more aggressively homosexual in his life. He meets Patrick’s eyes and says with a smile “I really like ‘Life on Mars’ by Bowie. You know how to play that one?”. He’s got a stutter, which is adorable for some reason that beyond Patrick.

And Patrick nods, because it just so happens that he loves that song “Y-yeah, I can do that. I love that song” He admits, and he waits a moment, before he blurts “Whatsyourname?”

And then Blue Eyes smiles impossibly wider “Joe. You?” “I’m Patrick” He holds his hand out, and Joe shakes his hand back. His hands are rough and calloused, and it sends a chill up Patrick’s spine.

“Just holler if you need another water bottle or somethin’” says Joe, and Patrick nods a little quickly “Sure thing… okaybye!” and he hurries back to his little spot when he sees some guests start to arrive.

The first hour of the party goes smoothly- a lot of the guests haven’t arrived to the party yet, but Pete explains that people arriving to parties on time is only a white people thing, so Patrick doesn’t feel so bad. He plays a couple of classics, like “Jessie’s Girl”, and “Hey Jude” and people clap politely after each one.

But honestly? Patrick appreciates when Joe looks up every time he finishes one of his songs and flashes him a grin, or he mouths “That was so good!” a lot more. And something in Patrick’s chest flutters, which is ridiculous, since, uh, _Joe’s probably straight and just being nice because he has to._

Halfway through the next hour, even more guests start to arrive, so Joe’s not as free to admire Patrick. More guests equal more requests, and soon enough he’s singing songs like “Sweet Caroline” (Pete gets Ashlee to dance with him on this one- it’s cute, Pete sings the lyrics to her quite horribly, so Patrick just plays the tune on the guitar. Ashlee’s giggling, and she’s playing mad, and all of the older guests awe and coo at them), and “Just the Way You Are” (one of the adults that look Pete and Ashlee’s age yells “I FUCKING LOVE BILLY JOEL! I’D DIE FOR BILLY JOEL” and Pete’s parents look scandalized, but Patrick looks over to Joe and finds him stifling his laughter behind his hand, and that’s so much better than hearing Pete’s parents scold Pete and Ashlee’s friend)

Patrick finishes his water bottle after they finish speeches (Pete quotes Edgar Allan Poe, Ashlee announces that she’s pregnant, and the same Billy Joel stan pretended to deliver a message from their dog, Hemingway, and he proceeded to bark into the microphone until Pete pried the microphone away from him) and Joe strolls over with another water bottle “You looked kinda thirsty”

“A little actually, thanks” Patrick grabs the water bottle, and their hands touch once again. Joe runs his hands through his hair, and says with a playful smile “You didn’t play my song yet, and I gotta say, I’m a little offended”  

“Don’t worry, it’s on the queue” Patrick replies just as playfully, and then he sighs contently “It’s really kinda nice here, I like the theme” and Joe hums in agreement “Yeah, and I really like the guests. Or, guest” They lock eyes, and then they giggle together. _Giggle_.

“He’s hilarious, none of my friends would dare do that with parents like his” says Patrick, playing with the label on the water bottle. “So, Joe, are you around here?”

And Joe shrugs “Kinda. I go to DePaul, so I have a place around there. You?” “Hey, me too! I mean, er,” He pauses, and then he says shyly “well, I still live with my parents, but I also go to DePaul. I’m double majoring in music”

And they go back and forth for a while, until Joe spots someone trying to get a drink for themselves “Shit, I gotta go back, but, uh. We’ll talk later, yeah?” and then he runs back to his station.

The stars are out right now, and Patrick spots Pete and Ashlee on the hammock by the bonfire. Hemingway is in Ashlee’s lap, and her head is on Pete’s shoulder, and they’re just talking and looking up at the stars. So, Patrick takes the liberty to play the song that Pete’s mother suggested that he play.

He looks over to them as he introduces the song, and Pete looks up at him and grins as Patrick starts strumming on his guitar. It feels too intimate for Patrick to watch, since Ashlee kisses the side of Pete’s neck and he wipes away a tear on her face, so he turns to the next person, which would be Joe. And Joe’s mouthing back some of the lyrics with a goofy smile on his face, and it makes Patrick smile, just because Patrick is easily charmed.

Patrick sings the rest of the song to Joe, it seems, and when he finishes, his ‘audience’ bursts into applause, and Joe wipes away a fake tear, laughing when Patrick scrunches his nose at him.

Just as Patrick’s about to play Joe’s song, the Billy Joel stan (he introduces himself as Brendon) begs Patrick to play some more Billy Joel, and he does just that. He was paid to stay until 10, and the clock slowly ticks closer and closer to 10. A lot of the older crowd starts to leave just as a lot more younger people arrive, so Patrick takes this as his cue to start finishing up.

“Alright, so before I go, I just have one more song to play, and then the real fun can begin” Patrick says, and a couple of Pete and Ashlee’s friends cheer, although Patrick would if he were them too- seriously, what’s the point of an engagement party if you’re not going to have fun?

Joe looks at him and begs with his eyes, pleading “Play my song!” but Patrick already has it planned- he starts strumming, and he sees Joe pretend to pray in thanks, which makes him laugh as he starts singing “ _It’s a god-awful small affair…”_

He really tries to sound as good as he can, and apparently it works, because everyone, including Joe, cheers and claps for him. There’s a “I love you!” from the back of the crowd, and Joe laughs at it. Patrick tells everyone goodbye, and he starts to pack up his equipment.

And then there’s a figure over him, and he looks up to a very hammered Pete Wentz “Dude, duuuude, that was fuckin’ amazing! You have to come to the wedding and sing for us, or somethin’, your voice is fucking golden. Anyways, you can stay for the actual party… no offense or anything, I liked your music a lot” and Patrick smiles politely, and he opens his mouth to decline, but then he remembers Joe, and nods “Alright, thanks”

He leaves his packed equipment where it was, just as Pete yells “Who’s ready to get fucked up!?” and everyone cheers (besides the few elderly couples left, including Pete’s parents).

He makes his way through the crowd, and walks over to the drink station. Joe’s still there, and he almost screams “Patrick! That was so good, holy crap! You want an actual drink?”

Patrick nods, and points to the Jack Daniels. “Thanks, I appreciate that! I'm just glad that you liked it” and he tries to flash a flirty smile at him, just cause. Joe hands him his drink just as “Shots” by LMFAO blares through some of the speakers that Pete set up. It’s the explicit version, and that just drives away any of the old people left into the house (if it wasn’t that, it was Pete and Ashlee grinding on each other and Brendon shouting the lyric "Suck my cock!")

“Wanna dance?” Joe asks, his eyebrows raised as he watches Brendon and a skinny lanky dude make out. Patrick looks over the scene, the beautiful night sky and the lights, and Brendon making out with the skinny lanky dude, and he grins, looking back at Joe “Yeah”

Patrick takes his shot before he takes Joe’s hand. They just do what everyone else is doing, which is just jump and move their hips to the music, but they’re still holding hands, so inevitably, Patrick gets a little closer to Joe. They’re not on Pete and Ashlee’s level, but they’re certainly close, and Patrick’s heart beats a little faster. He’s also fairly certain he’s sweating through his shirt, but then Joe whispers “You’re really cute, you know?” in his ear and yeah, he’s extremely certain he’s sweating through his shirt.

“OK, Patrick! Get it!” Pete shouts as Patrick moves in closer to Joe and rolls his hips as he says “You’re cute too”

And because the universe hates Patrick Stump, the song “Gasolina” by Daddy Yankee comes on, and well, you can’t expect anyone to _not_ dance aggressively to that dance.

Patrick dares to move even closer to Joe until they’re pressed up against each other. “I don’t, uh, normally do this” Patrick says as he rolls his hips against Joe’s again, and Joe lets out this whimper that makes Patrick semi-hard. “That’s alright, no one can _not_ dance when they’re playing this song. Plus, you’re cute when you dance” Joe grins at Patrick, but that grin melts when Patrick closes his eyes and presses his lips against Joe’s.

And Joe kisses back- it’s not really dirty, it’s almost sweet. It doesn’t feel like they’re in the middle of a crowd of drunk 24 year olds, and it feels more like the engagement party it was before Pete put on his music. But Patrick’s not complaining, not even in the slightest. Their kiss deepens, and Joe rests his hand on Patrick’s hip. He says “I blame Daddy Yankee for this… but, like, in a good way” and then Patrick drops his head and laughs in his neck “Yeah, me too”

The party continues until around 2 AM, when the police inform them that they _must_ turn off the loud music, or turn it down at least, but everyone decides to call it a night. As people slowly start to filter out, stopping only so they can hug Ashlee and Pete and congratulate them, Joe pulls Patrick over to the side.

“So… I really like you” Joe says, and Patrick laughs at him, nodding “Yeah, I could tell” (he’s referring to their less than classy make-out session in the bathroom)

“So, uh…” (it’s both hilarious and endearing that Joe’s super nervous) “Do you maybe wanna go out on a date, or something? I mean, unless you just wanted to make-out, that was really good, but I mean-“ “ _Joe_ , yes, I wanna go out with you” He says, and then Joe breaks out into a grin “Really? Alright, give me your phone, let me put my number in”

They exchange numbers, and just as Joe passes Patrick’s phone back to Patrick, Pete runs up to them “Oh my god, I’m coming to your wedding, you guys are inviting me to your wedding, I made this happen! Ash, I made this happen!” His eyes bulge when Ashlee walks over, and he rests his hands on her stomach and he says excitedly “I made this happen too!"

“ _You_ need to go to sleep” Ashlee says to him, chuckling, and then she turns to Joe and Patrick “Thank you guys _so_ much. And you guys are really cute, just F-Y-I.” and Patrick and Joe smile shyly at each other, because neither of them really expected for _this_ to happen.

Pete continues to babble, so Ashlee steers him back into the house. And Joe helps Patrick bring his equipment back to his car, and he kisses Patrick goodnight, and Patrick came into this party expecting a boring time, but he came out of it with 3 new friends, a date, and a make-out session while listening to Daddy Yankee’s “Gasolina”, so all in all, it was a good time.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ this was just something fun for me to write but i hope it was enjoyable!!!


End file.
